1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved tip members for crutches, canes, walking sticks and the like and, more specifically, relates to such tips wherein free relative rotational movement may be provided between the ground contacting portion and crutch, cane or walking stick receiving portion of the tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with crutch tips and tips for like articles, such as canes or walking sticks, for example, one of the problems which has occurred is that of obtaining consistently reliable, effective ground engagement between the pad placed over the free end of a crutch or like article and floors, earth, walkways and the like. Not only does this present a safety hazard in that improper contact can result in falls which are injurious to the user, but, in addition, during the course of walking, as the crutch is frequently at various angles with respect to the ground when weight is applied thereto, wearing of the surfaces occurs rapidly and further contributes to inefficient and undesirable and hazardous contact.
It has previously been recognized that effective ground engagement of the tip member may be preserved while permitting relative angular positions of the crutch or like member, thereby contributing to more efficient performance of the article. Among the approaches which have previously been taken to accomplish this objective are reliance upon resiliency of the tip member with angular displacement of the crutch resulting in predetermined bending of the tip member while preserving the ground engaging portion thereof in contact with the ground. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,055,111; 2,230,406 and 3,467,117.
U.S. Pat. No. 909,827 discloses a multi-piece crutch tip member having upper and lower resilient portions and an interposed metal disc with the prime connection being made by a metal pin having heads positioned within recesses in the two resilient members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,226 discloses a specifically formed lower crutch portion cooperating with an insert member which provides a socket for the lower crutch portion. See also U.S. Pat. No. 879,471.
A number of rather complex, multiple piece ball and socket type structures for use with canes have been suggested. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 994,194 and 1,348,531.
There remains, therefore, a need for an effective, reliable and economical means for permitting relative angular displacement between a crutch, cane, walking stick or like member and the ground or floor, in such fashion as to not only facilitate efficient mechanical performance of the device, but also to provide maximum security against undesired falls, maximum efficiency of performance of the structure, increased service life and adaptability to various types of climate variations.